


Godslayer, Fatebreaker, Revenant

by leglacie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leglacie/pseuds/leglacie
Summary: Small poetry about Galadriel inspired by her character in Sunset.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Godslayer, Fatebreaker, Revenant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eldritcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritcher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nostos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124002) by [eldritcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritcher/pseuds/eldritcher). 



> Eldritcher's Galadriel in Sunset is hands down one of my favorite female characters in fanfics. She just keeps coming out on top even if life throws shit at her at every turn.

(i) **Godslayer**

You took my lover,  
You took my fate,  
You took my family,  
Why can’t I hate you?

I knit you back from broken,   
I let you raise rosebushes white,  
I held you as you prepared to die,  
Why can’t I refuse you? 

We were loved by the same men,  
We warred against the same heaven and hell,  
We plucked each other’s souls from the void,  
Why did the world see only a woman when you saw a Godslayer?

(ii) **Fatebreaker**   
Mirror, mirror show me fate?   
Tell me so that I can grieve-   
Brother and Cousin I must abandon  
To see the last battle won.

Mirror, mirror show me fate?   
Tell me so that I can undo it-  
King and Ringbearer I must protect  
To see Sauron ended as I will it. 

Mirror, mirror show me fate?   
Tell me so that I am ready-  
Dreams I must slay, Dusk I must herald  
I am Atropos, the fatebreaker.

(i) **Revenant**  
Grandfather, forgive me  
Mother, forgive me  
Father, forgive me  
No water can wash away your blood on my hands. 

Cousin, I will love you  
In vain, in despair, because there is nobody else  
Cousin, I will kill you  
In fire, in treachery, because I am strong  
Cousin, I will survive you  
Helpless, hateful, because I am half of what I was.

Husband, I will obey you  
Alone, armored, orphaned   
Daughter, I will hold you  
before you learn to hate me  
Father, I will return to you  
once more, just once more, revenant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the part in Nostos where imo Fingon finally sees Galadriel
>
>> "Check mate," Artanis said softly, smile incandescent in the firelight as she took my King.
>> 
>> I thought of the rosebush in Himring. I thought of Celeborn and why she had fallen in love with him. I thought of how she had come to Maitimo at the end, willingly, to take on the mantle he left to her. Godslayer, Fatebreaker, Revenant. She had advised six High Kings. She had never worn the title of Queen.


End file.
